Michael the Unhurtable
by Maikeru671
Summary: This is a story of a man being sent to another world. But this aint a normal Isekai. This about a normal man living a normal life but born with an abnormal condition. It aint Invincibility, It aint a cheat of anykind but it sure is helpful...or troublesome...Eh you'll find out. Rated M incase I put something to vulgar in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Michael the Unhurtable**

 **By Maikeru 671**

 **Chapter 1: Unoriginal Isekai Plot with an Original "Power"**

This is a story about Michael Anderson. Now in most stories especially isekai stories, the main character always has an advantage, even if they had a bad start or already failed they always win in the end…but not this story. Michael wont have anyway gift or talent. He wont be good looking or ugly yet likable.

He is just a normal guy living a normal life…well maybe not so normal. Michael was born with a rare medical condition called "CIP or Congenital analgesia". CIP is a condition that makes patients unresponsive to pain, but even if he can't feel pain he can still be emotionally harmed and can feel any other sensation other than pain. Some would call this a blessing others a curse, to Michael he doesn't care. He isn't dumb enough to harm himself and he makes sure to inspect himself incase he takes any kind of damage. He lived a rather comfortable life regardless of his condition. Although Michael has very unique emotions and reactions due to this condition, almost robot like if you asked those close to him.

One well known instance was when Michael was helping out his friends at a party when someone tripped and tossed their knife which then stabbed Michael in the chest, this shocked everyone all was quite until Michael looked down and went "Huh...that was close" Thankfully it did not hit any vital organs but to this day people cant get over the fact that a man got stabbed to the handle I might add and just casually said "Huh…that was close" but your all here for the good stuff and not just some bio of some OC's life right?...Well then, let's begin

XXX Busy Street XXX

Michael was walking down the sidewalk on his way to home from work. He stops at an intersection waiting to cross the road.

"he"

Michael perks his head up, he looks around in curiosity.

"Hel"

He heard it better but not clearly.

 _'Hel?'_

"help

His eyes widen and looks around for the sound only for his eyes to lay on the sight of a group of men attack a woman in the alleyway, he looks around…no one is helping

' _What's wrong with you people! Damnit!'_

He rushes through the crowd to save this poor woman, heart pumping, adrenaline rushing, he shouts.

"Hey assholes!"

The group of men jump in surprise and turn to see a lone man. One chuckles.

"You got a death wish? Fuck off and let us have fun"

"I wont let you do that!"

"What? You think you can take on us three?"

"I don't know let's find out, or are you chicken?"

"Chicken? What are you three year's…fuck it kill him I'm gonna have some fun with this slut!"

One of his allies looks at him in anger "WHAT!? Fuck that help us you fucker!"

The man looks at him in annoyance " No and besides the bitch will run off if we"

While they argue Michael runs in and knocks one of them out suprising the remaining to thugs

"Oh shi" Michael knocks him out before he can react, the last thug in anger whips put a knife

"Alright fucker your dead" thug rushes in with quick speed and stabs Michael in the gut only to be grappled by him suprising him "how the! Die!" he repeatedly stabs Michael in the gut only to be hit hard in the face knocking him to ground "Why…wont you…die" and procceeds to pass put.

The lady runs up to Michael

"Oh god…Thank you! You saved my life" She hugs Michael in happiness…but

"Sir?" She looks down and covers her mouth in shock, her savior is bleeding A LOT

"Sir! You okay!? Speak please!?" She starts crying he is not responding

"I will get help! You saved me! I wont let you die" She takes off with a sprint crying for help

Its too late…

Michael wakes up to a bright light, he covers his eyes…is he in a hospital? He uncovers his eyes only to be met with complete…whiteness.

 _'Is this…heaven?'_

He does a 360 of his environment

' _This is weird…'_

' _ **Hello'**_

Michael jumps in surprise at this and turns towards the voice.

It was a man…no some…thing, almost mannequin like…but not creepy.

' _Where am I'_

The being looks at him

' _ **That's a good question'**_

Michael blinks in confusion

 _'What?'_

 _ **'Let me tell you…to the best of my abilities'**_

The being spreads it's arms out wide

' _ **We are in place as I would like to call "The Center"**_

Michael stares at him in confusion

The being lowers his arms _**'I will try to explain, you see The Center is literally the center of…well all'**_

Michael stares _'I'm sorry I still don't get it'_

The being taps it's chin _**'Okay how about this, we are standing on a piece of paper or canvas, a blank slate if you will. There are Centers that have already been built upon and will perpetually shape it's self thus making it forever unique'**_

'… _You are bad at e_ xplaining'

Michael holds his chin

' _But I think I understand…are you saying…we are in the center of a universe…that has yet to go bang?'_

The being jolts up suprising Mike

' _ **Bang?...Bang….BANG!'**_

' _Did I just piss him off?'_

The Being grabs Michael AKA Mike

' _ **YOU'RE A GENIUS!'**_

The Being grabs Mike's hand and drags him rather forcefully to who knows where

' _Um, Sir or Ma'am where are yo- I mean we going?'_

He pauses abruptly

 _ **'I don't have a name…can you give me a name?'**_

 _'Uhh…John?'_

 _ **'John…I like it! Call me John!'**_

 _'So John…where are we going'_

' _ **I don't know!'**_ Said John in a cheerful manner

 _'What!? What do you mean!?'_

 _ **'All I know was that if we go in one direction we will eventually enter a new world'**_

 _'Huh? Okay…why?'_

' _ **If my database is correct this Universe needs three stones heart, mind and body'**_

' _Whoa whoa slow down…you're a robot!?'_

 _ **'Robot…no Call me an Automaton it sounds classy!'**_

 _'Whatever dude…also this sudden emotion thing you got going on is freaking me out…not in a bad way though just saying…and wait stones?'_

 _ **'No offence taken and when you said bang it reminded me of my mission, the mission to start the final universes big bang but that would require the Heart, Mind, and Body stones. Heart brings life, Mind brings sentience and body brings form. Without Heart it will be barren, without mind everything will become dullard and without body there will be no planets, stars or anything at all.**_

 _'Sounds like we just need Heart and Body'_

 _ **'Well…Yeah but unless you want every living being to be mindless beasts with nothing but natural instinct to keep itself alive it seems so…boring, without mind we wont have stuff like human ingenuity or advanced alien life'**_

' _You make a good point…alright let's do this!'_

' _ **Great!'**_

After an awkward minute of silence

' _Soooo'_

' _ **Hm?'**_

' _Where do we go?'_

' _ **I don't know'**_

 _'….What? Didn't you say were going to another world'_

' _ **Oh! I realized the probability of that happening are Zero percent'**_

'… _..'_

' _ **I apologize it's been so long…most of my data has been lost in…well…it be easier to say for infinite millennia's. But I can try to recover one core file which may aid us'**_

 _'Alright! What is it?'_

' _ **It is a method to travel to other worlds but the process is long and unorthodox'**_

' _Okay…What is it'_

' _ **Reincarnation'**_

' _Wait so I have to be…born'_

' _ **Yes if I have any better way to explain it , it would be akin to respawning…literally…with a huge timer…and'**_

' _Shut up!...Do it'_

 _ **'Are you sure?'**_

 _'Just do it!'_

 _ **'As you command, see you after your next life friend'**_

 _ **To be continued**_

Michael's first taste of the Isekai Tensei experience. It will be hell…or not. It depends

If this was a loot box drop he is screwed…or maybe not. Oh well find out next time on

 **Michael the Unhurtable!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Michael the Unhurtable**

 **By Maikeru671**

 **Chapter 2: Halo Universe Part one**

Michael is unsure what just happened. One moment he was with John the GB or God Bot or whatever he is but that is not the point, the point is everything was white and bright like someone set the brightness too damn high and now its really damn dark…at least its warm and cozy

' _wait…this feels familiar…like I saw this somewhere'_

Michael tries to move but can barely do that

'I can move a little but…why is it so cramped'

Mike then realizes

 _'Oh…right…how long will this last?'_

Suddenly Mike felt an intense shaking motion all around him along with loud noises

' _Not that long'_

 **XXX Unknown Hospital XXX**

A man and a woman are being rushed to a room, the woman screaming to the heavens with a very worried man

"It's okay honey breath!" said the man who appears to be wearing some kind of Military Uniform

"Fuck you Adrian!" shouted the woman causing the man to jump back slightly at that

' _Wow never would I have thought my beautiful, Innocent Maria would shout such words'_

 **XXX The Womb XXX**

Michael's sees a bright light

'So it begins…I'm gonna miss this place even if it is what I think it is'

 **XXX Hospital XXX**

A Doctor pulls out a child from Maria

"Congratulations Ma'am, it's a boy!" said the Doctor

Maria cries tears of joy

"Give him to me!" Maria almost shouted

The Doc passes the child over to her

As she holds her child her husband Adrian walks up to her

"I know I always said your beautiful…but seeing our son on your arms makes you look like an angel"

Maria blushes at that

"Thank you dear…also I'm sorry for saying such vulgar words I never cursed before!"

"It's alright I know it was painful so you couldn't help yourself"

Adrian looks at his son

"What are we gonna name him?"

Maria thinks a bit before smiling

"Michael"

"After your father?"

Maria nods

"Yes, and also since you called me an Angel it reminded me of the Arch-Angel Michael who led a Platoon of Angel's"

"Sounds amazing…wait I didn't know your religious"

Maria looks at him funny

"I'm not I just like reading books, the bible is pretty good read I recommend it even if your not into religion"

"Nah I never been much of a reader, you are the smart one I just handle simple stuff…like lifting things"

The Doctor from before returned

"I have good news and bad news"

Maria and Adrian's hearts sank

"Good news?" Maria asked

"Good news is you and your son are perfectly healthy"

"And the bad?" Adrian asked

"Your is born with a rare medical condition called CIP or Congenital Analgesia"

Maria has adopts a thinking expression while her husband asked

"What is that?"

"It makes your son unable to feel pain"

Adrian lightens up

"ain't that a good thing"

"No…its not"

It wasn't the Doctor who said that, he turns to his wife

"It means one of the basic human functions that keeps us alive as a species is lost to our son"

Adrian looks at the Doctor

"Is there medicine for this?"

The Doctor shakes his head

"No, This condition is VERY rare so researching CIP is difficult also no one would buy medicine that no one but a handful of us can use"

Adrian looks down with a frown

"But living a normal life with CIP is possible just VERY difficult, think of it as being handicapped now I know that is not a good way of looking at it but handicapped individuals have lived normal lives, some even got married and had kids"

Adrian looks at his wife

"What do you think?"

She looks at him and smiles

"We should give it a shot!"

 **XXX TIME SKIP XXX**

My name is Michael Shepard, my father Adrian Shepard is a Corporal for the UNSC Marine Corp while my mother Maria Shepard is a scientist, she studies the flora and fauna of Reach. Oh right…Reach the biggest loss in the history of the UNSC I was born on July 4th, 2532 at a Hospital on Reach. My family do not know the horrors that will arrive and sadly I don't know how I can change the outcome. If I just go spouting "THE COVENANT ARE COMING! JULY 25th, 2552!" not only will I be considered a lunatic but ONI will be breathing down my neck. Even if my father were to be a General or an Admiral I doubt he will accept highly valuable intel from his sons mouth. I don't want to join the Military but my chances of survival are VERY, VERY, low if I stay on Reach. Due to the annoying Insurrection and the threat of Covenant Invasion, the moment you become 16 you MUST enlist. Many disapproved but knowing the situation they didn't protest.

 **XXX TIME SKIP XXX**

The year is now July 4th 2550, and now I must serve in the armed forces. My father and mother are not happy about it, before becoming 16 my father trained me to be better prepared for the real deal. Exercise is rather easy without the "burn" but to much and my body will pass out leaving me immobile yet conscious, kind of scary if you think about it. I have learned to tell when body has reached its limits without pain, though people will think I can run non-stop when that is not true I have limits they just don't show. My mother is really affected by this, she REALLY doesn't want me to go but sadly she can't stop me since by law I have to.

Maria hugs Michael

"Be safe alright" Maria is crying really hard

"Uh…Yes mom I will"

"good…"

Michael tries to go but his mother has him in a vice grip of a hug

"Mom I got to go"

"I know"

She is holding unto him still

He hugs her back

"I love you my boy"

Michael starts to cry from this

"I-I love you too mom"

' _Man mom you gone and made me cry…'_

 _Maria finally relents and kisses him on the forehead…and the cheek…and his neck…and his_

"MOM!" Maria gets startled by this

"To much kisses" said Mike in embarrassment

"Sorry…" Michael walks to the front door and turns back

"Bye" He exits the house

 **XXX Shepard Residence Front XXX**

Michael closes the door and walks to his father while the cries of his mother echoes in the house

"Ready son"

"Yeah…"

 **XXX TIME SKIP XXX**

I am officially done with boot camp. The training took three months so thankfully we still have 2 years before Reach falls. I have built quite the reputation among my brothers and sisters in arms, one of the more popular moments was during weapons training one of my fellow recruits misfired their DMR causing a round to strike me in the chest, everyone was quite shocked and all was quite until I said "Huh…that was close" _'wait a second…this feels familiar'_ thankfully the round missed my vital organs and I am also thankful that the recruit at fault was scolded and nothing worse. This recruits name is Alice, but her Full name is Allison Calhoun. Ever since that day she attached herself to me saying that it was her fault that I almost died so as an apology she became my friend and promised to protect me. _'though she looks very familiar but I can't put my finger on it'_ Me and Alice became very good friends after that day, funny huh being friends with someone who almost killed you. Anyways back to the story.

 **XXX Shepard Residence XXX**

Michael is currently on his bed starring at the ceiling

' _It was interesting…seeing moms reaction when I returned'_

 _ **XXX Flash Back XXX**_

 _Michael opens the door to his house_

" _Mom I'm home"_

 _The sound of glass breaking and the stomping of feet_

" _MIKE!" Maria turns the corner and sees her son_

" _Hey mo-" Maria hugs Mike really hard like never before_

" _MY BOY!" she cries in happiness_

" _Mo-Mo- Breath- Can-" Mike struggles with his mothers deadly hug_

" _Oh dear! Are you okay?" she said in worry_

" _Yes mom I'm good"_

" _How's the war?" she asked_

" _War? OH no mom I went to training"_

" _What but I thought you were getting deployed?"_

" _Deplo-Oh was that why you were worried for mr?"_

" _Of course! What sane person would want their precious babies to die!"_

 _Mike smiles at his mother_

" _Well I am back or at least for now"_

 _Maria just remembered something_

" _Wait right here" His mother went upstairs and she came down with something in her arms_

" _Say hello to your sister Gabriele" and puts the bundle in his arms suprising him_

" _Sister? When?"_

" _When you were in training she came into our lives ain't she just great!"_

' _Oh right I forgot was pregnant…but'_

" _Mom are you by any chance going of planet?"_

" _Hm? Oh yes your aunt and cousin's want to see little Gabriele they even paid for my flight!"_

' _Thank God!'_

 _ **XXX Flash Back End XXX**_

' _In this period of time my Mother and Sister wouldn't have stood a chance against the Fall of Reach. My mom is taking little sis with her to Earth giving her more time in a safer environment but for how long though'_

Michael's thoughts were interrupted by his phone

"Hello?"

"MIKE!"

"Alice? What's wrong?"

"Were vetting deployed something about a relay station going dark"

Michael's Heart drops at that

"Mike?"

'What!? This is to early!'

"Mike!"

"W-What?"

"We need to get geared up for the mission!"

"Right! I'm coming!"

Michael rushes towards his Warthog

'This is two years too early!'

 **To be Continued**


End file.
